Miles Away
by The American Ginny
Summary: I found myself in an empty corridor just walking. I was truly terrified. My dreams never consisted of this. I didn't dream because dreams were for those who are too weak to accept reality.  Does have a sequel which is up!


_A/N: __The line Don't spoil my day, I'm miles away is a line from I'm sleeping by the beatles. I own none of it. I only own the plot. The characters belong to JK Rowling._

I stepped out onto the cold, marble steps that lead out onto the balcony. The old antique style of my own home was one I often hated. I never felt like it was home. Hogwarts felt like more of a home than this wretched place.

I walked to the railing of the balcony. The smooth, cold feel of the marble railing under my hands was so pleasing as the heat from my hands mixed with it. I held onto the rail and looked up at the sky. The stars hung over the woods surrounding the moon so it wouldn't have to live in solitude.

The sky had been painted black since before I was born, yet every night these little white stars come out following the moon to light up the sky. I dropped my head. The irony of that statement was crazy. It pretty much was my whole life. My path set out way before I was born. A path that was painted black, yet eventually the stars would come out.

Why did I have to be this way? I wouldn't be so lonely if this hadn't happen. I would've had respect. I would've had friends. I would've had love.

I picked myself up. This is stupid! I'm so much stronger than this. I don't need friends to have respect. I have respect. I am Draco Malfoy!

I turned away from this place that I had found as my place of refuge. This was it though. I am done with this place. I was never returning to this balcony. I am going to be second in command when the Dark Lord takes over.

I walked back to the den where my parents were going over the newest plan to trap Harry Potter. "Mother, Father." I said to announce my presence, "I am going back to Hogwarts. Send me news of when we are going to attack. I will prepare the castle when I hear word from you. Good-Bye."

I threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into it yelling my destination. I started to spin and a green flame shot up from underneath me. I hated traveling this way, but it was the only way I was able to travel between Hogwarts and home.

I stepped out into the Slytherin Common Room. With no surprise everyone was in the common room. It was dead silent, but it was never a place of comfort to me. I wasn't even going to bother with these people. Soon enough they would be servants to me and nothing more.

I smiled at the thought, second in command over all the word. I could make anyone do anything I wanted except the Dark Lord. I would be a son to him. I would be his heir to the throne if anything ever should happen to him. I would be king over millions of people. They all would serve me and do all my bidding.

I chuckled. I was so evil it almost hurt. Almost. I began to walk up to my dorm to head to bed. I would need to be well rested for when the plan would take place. I had to out smart Harry. This was my last chance to.

I opened the door to my dormitory and walked towards the bed in the back most corner of the room. I pulled the curtain around my bed and stripped down to my boxers. Throwing back the sheets I climbed into bed.I turned onto my side and thought about what I would have to do to make this plan work.

I needed away into his life. I needed a way to get Potter to trust me, but that could take weeks. I don't have weeks. I have days, hours, and minutes even. I needed a way in, but that didn't seem possible.

My mind began to wander as I began to plot Potter's demise. Million of ideas were running through my head. I never settled on one before my thoughts began to different to other images.

I found myself in an empty corridor just walking. No pictures hung on the walls, and it was too dark outside to see anything beyond the window. I was truly terrified. My dreams never consisted of this. I didn't dream because dreams were for those who are too weak to accept reality.

I continued to walk down the same hall. Every step threw a new level of darkness upon the corridor. I felt almost blind when I came to the end of the hall.

I looked around there was nothing there except a door. I had, but one choice. Go through the door. To turn back, would be for me to admit defeat to a petit little dream. I couldn't show the weakness even in my dreams. The Dark Lord would see if I did.

I reached out for the silver handle. It held a sense of intimidation to it, but I had to do this. I just had to do this. My hand inches away from the handle. I couldn't make my hand reach out and touch it. This shouldn't be this hard for me. I am Draco Malfoy. I AM DRACO MALFOY. I had to do this.

I forced my hand to grab a hold of the handle. It was just a handle after all. The cold feel of handle mixed with my warm skin. It took me back to the balcony that I had left behind just today. The memories of my mother taking me out there when my father was at work and playing with her. She would sing to me as we played with my toys, all my little stuffed animals, my friends.

Those were the past and best forgotten. I just needed to focus on the tasks ahead. I turned the handle and pulled open the door. The sight of what lay inside was horrifying. It was disgusting.

Blood covered the door, floor, and walls. Everything seemed like it was just meant to be black and white except for the blood all around. I was absolutely horrified. Nothing about this sight was right. It didn't stop though. It just got worse.

In the middle of the room lay a body. Whoever it was lay there motionless. I slowly walked over. Cautious of whatever had done this to her would not inflict the same fate upon me.

The body was that of a girl, smaller and more fragile. Her white blonde hair covered her face, and her clothes covered in blood so much that it was hard to make anything out about the house.

I bent down over her body still cautious of everything around us. Her chest slowly rose and fell with her breaths. She was struggling to gain air.

I reached out towards her face to see her face. I hesitated. Did I really want to do this? I decided yes. I wanted to know who it was. I pushed the girl's hair off of her face. I inhaled quickly at the sight of Luna Lovegood staring up at me.

Who had managed to hurt one of Potter's friends this bad and get away with it? How had this possibly happened? Luna looked at me and said, "Draco? Why? Why did you do this to me? Draco, why?"

Luna coughed as it was becoming harder for her to breath. The pain was overwhelming her whole body. Luna used all of her strength to reach in the bag that lay beside her and pulled out an envelope. "Here Draco. Read it. My time here is done. I hope you never regret this decision." Luna said with her last breath.

Her eyes slowly closed, and her hand fell onto the floor beside my knees. I screamed with all my might. I felt the tears release from their prison. I picked up the envelope this was all my fault. It was my fault that Luna was dead. I didn't want to be this. I didn't want this to be my path. I had to stop it. I had to change it.

I shot up awake. Sweat fell down my face from the intensity of the dream. I knew how I got Harry alone. I had my plan. The only question was: Could I do it?

I looked back up at the sky. The black sky reflected in my heart. I had lost her because of my arrogant teenage self.

I sighed. I was such a stupid teenager. I thought I was on top of the world because I was a Deatheater, a pureblood– an idiot. That is all I was. A selfish, stuck up prat.

I had talked myself into going through with it. There was no other way I told myself. I seduced her and lead her to that room. I left her there under the guard of Voldemort. The plan was easy from there. I ran and told Harry that Luna was severely hurt in the room and need his help. From there he went to save her and a fight broke out. My dream became reality.

The whole dream had come true right before my eyes. The walk down the corridor, the opening of the door, the picture behind the door, and Luna…finding Luna laying on the ground so close to death, they were all real even down to the letter.

I still have the letter. I often read it. It was all about her love for me. I didn't quite understand it, but she talked about how she believed there was a good in me that no one could see. How in the end of the war, she knew I would do what was right. The only thing didn't realize was that I wouldn't be good enough to save her life instead of mine.

I might have been good in her eyes, but the reality was I would never be anything other than what everyone had set before me. The path that was painted black like my heart.

This was it though. I was done. I didn't need my painted black again.

Please don't spoil my day, Draco. I'm miles away. The words kept repeating in my head. I loved her, and I was just too arrogant to realize it. The one beam of light from my moon had been destroyed by my own hand.

I wasn't going back though. The moon still lay guiding my path. I still had hope. I still had Luna guiding me. I was going to change. I was going to be who she saw me to be...


End file.
